


Me Too

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-Gavin is the last to join AH, Crush, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Me Too

Me Too

Prompt from you-have-a-winter-heart-AT LAST, MY TIME TO CHIME... with a prompt~ How about the RT crew's first meeting(s) with Gav? Could be AU, or your take on how they met IRL, just have fun~ (I found a rec for one, it was Mavin, but I couldn't actually read it since the author moved blogs... uwu.)

Au, I’m going with a universe where Gavin was the last one hired and this is just everyone’s impressions of his when he comes into the office.

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

“Fucking new guys,” Michael grumbled from his desk, only Ray being able to hear him.

“Hey, you never know. He might be awesome,” Ray said, trying to cheer his friend up. Michael just grumbled incoherently and continued working while Jack talked with Geoff on the phone and Ryan was under the new desk beside Michael’s hooking up all of the computer equipment for the... _new guy_.

Michael hated that. ‘New guy’. There was a guy that was coming to be coming in, working with them from now on and probably ruining their already awesome dynamic. Despite being the last hire, he didn’t see himself as new. He saw himself as one of the others and the other Achievement Hunters agreed with that wholeheartedly.

But Geoff wanted this guy on their team and as much as Michael wanted to kick up a fuss about it, he would do as his boss said and at least _pretend_ to be pleasant with this...

“What’s his fucking name, again?” Michael asked no one in particular.

“Gavin Free,” Ray answered absent-mindedly, working on his own computer, seemingly unaffected by this crisis that was darkening their doorstep.

“Stupid fucking name,” Michael mumbled, going back to work. Eventually Jack hung up his phone and looked over to the others, announcing that Geoff would be at the office in 10 minutes with the new guy in tow. Michael’s mumbling got a little more creative and a little more irritated.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, nearly on the dot, the office door opened, revealing Geoff and... _him_.

Michael took a moment to look him over. Tall, skinny as fuck, tanned skin, hair that stuck up like he’d come in from a tornado and big hazel eyes that seemed a little unsure while they scanned the room, probably attempting to match appearances with names. Everyone went up to introduce themselves and Michael just sat there, his gaze moving from Gavin to his computer as soon as Jack went up to shake Gavin’s hand.

It wasn’t until a smooth British voice cut through the audio of his recordings that he pulled his attention away.

“Hi, my name’s Gavin. Nice to meet you.”

Michael looked up at the man who had a slightly shy and awkward smile on his lips as he spoke and it was sincere in its truest form. He actually seemed pleased, hell, _excited_ to meet Michael.

“Michael. Welcome to Achievement Hunter,”Michael said simply and Gavin’s smile widened and... _holy shit._

Sure, Gavin was attractive by most people’s standards, but when he smiled...holy fuck, he was gorgeous. It was like every colour in the room got a little brighter and everything got a little warmer. Michael found himself returning the smile automatically, without realising, then his face went a little red and he returned to his work.

After the tours and stuff were over, Gavin sat down at his desk and switched on his new computer, turning to Michael with that same, heart warming smile.

“I’m so glad we’re gonna be working together,” Gavin said and Michael smiled and nodded.

“Me too.”


End file.
